Warrior: The Legend of the Ashura Sword
by Darkizme
Summary: .&DROPED&.It's Souta's birthday. While Souta & his friend play. Kagome & Inuyasha look up a 2player game to pass the time. Now, in order to get out of the game, they have to play it to the very end.


Warrior: The Legend of the Ashura Sword

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Summary:** It's Souta's birthday. While Souta & his friend play. Kagome & Inuyasha look up a 2-player game to pass the time. Now, in order to get out of the game, they have to play it to the very end.

This is my first attempt on Inuyasha. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1- Enter 

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are helping the village clean-up after slaying the demon, who they thought have a shard of the Shikon no Tama or the Jewel of Four Souls, but it's turns out it was just a normal demon trying the rampage the village they are staying in.

That night, they were staying at the headman's house as a reward for helping the village clean up and for slaying the demon.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Wut?" He knew every time she dose that is when she had a favour to ask.

"Can we go back to Kaede's village tomorrow?"

"Again! You just got back three days ago. Don't tell me you have another, what do you call it, oh yeah, exam right? Do you like them so much?"

"No, I'm going the have them on Friday and I don't like them." (Today's Saturday)

"Then why are you going back so early?"

"BECAUSE, you baka, it's my brother's birthday."

"So what. I never care about my _half-brother's_ birthday." He split out the word 'half-brother' as if he has something disgusting on his mouth.

"So what! Just you don't care about you brother's birthday that doesn't mean other does don't."

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku are just enjoying the show. Kirara is sleeping in the corner, which is hard with all the noise in the room.

The argue went on until finally Kagome explore and shouted, "SIT!" THUD! Then she turns around and asks Sango to lend her Kirara. After that, she is gone.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said and left the house. Then he leap into the near by forest.

.----------------------------------.

Kagome landed just outside Kaede's village. You could tell she is still angry by the way; she is kicking the ground and shouting out words from time to time. She walks to Kaede's hut and leave Kirara with her. After that, she walks into the Inuyasha's forest to the bone eating well. Before she jumps in, she looks back. Then with a sign, she jumps into the well. As always, she feels the same coolness as she passes through the feudal era back to her time.

"Kagome. You're back early," said Mrs. Higurashi when she saw her daughter walk into the kitchen.

"Yea, Why's there so many shoe out there, mom."

"Oh, Souta plan to have a sleep over tonight, so tomorrow they can go to the center early."

.----------------------------------.

-Next Morning-

Everyone is getting ready to go to the game center. Kagome have to take them to the center because Mrs. Higurashi has work to do and grandpa is looking after the shine. Kagome went back to her room to get her stuff, when she saw Inuyasha sitting on her window frame.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"To get away from Miroku and Sango. After they heard you are going to be gone for about a week they start to hangout together and gone all wired. Now they when off on their own saying that they will be back on the day you are back."

"Okay. Since you have nothing to do, you want to go the center with us, but then you have to wear the hat you don't like."

"Sure," answered Inuyasha. While he walk to the closet to get his hat, he thought, 'she is not mad!'

On the way there, Inuyasha agree to every thing she says, just to make sure she won't remember about their fight. Kagome **have** actually forgotten about the fight, since she was so busy helping her mom prepares the foods late last night and early this morning.

When they arrived, they saw that there's a big crowd at the front of the game center. The crowd hold banners with writing on it.

"Nee-Chan, what is happening?"

"Don't know. Must be some kind of pro…" She stops when she saw what has printed on those banners. Most of them have some kind of phrases on how game rotten or manipulate children's mind and other stuffs about why games are bad. "Let's go in from the back," said Kagome after seeing the banners.

They went in from the back. Mrs. Higurashi has booked a few rooms at the game center for Souta's party. Everyone waited when Kagome went to the front deck. When they walk into the game center, it was just as if they have just walked into a hotel. The difference are that the walls are covered with posters of different kinds of games, a long one side of the wall there are few computers for players to look for a game they want to play. The room are full with children and teenagers. The only adults there are the ones who work there.

Kagome walk back to them with one of the worker.

"Hi, I'm Milk and I'll be your instructor for today." He look down to his clip-board and continue, "I believe you books for a room for 6 for the game _Demon War_ and a room for two and the game is unknown yet, correct."

They nodded.

"Now, would the six for the game _Demon War _follow me, please?"

Souta and his friends follow Milk, while Kagome walk to one of the computer to search for a game to play. Inuyasha followed Kagome like a little kid following his mommy. Inuyasha is still a little shock, by how wild this place is people walk here and there all of them are talking about the game they have played or going to play. They talk about killing this and killing that.

"…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…earth to Inuyasha."

"…huh…"

"What are you thinking any way? I was asking want to chose a game together or I pick?"

"…together?"

"Than look at the screen with me not around."

They look at the screen together.

The screen has all different kinds of pictures from different games on the background. There are three buttons for you to choose. The first button have _single _printed on, the second have the word _2-player _and the third have the word _group_ printed on. They click on the second button and the screen change to a different background and have lists and lists of 2-player games. At the bottom of the list have a bottom that says _play intro (all)_. Kagome was just think about do they have enough time for seeing at the intros when Inuyasha with are curious child looking like face, move the mouse and click it.

"Inuyasha!"

Too late. The computer is already playing the intro for each game. They spend hours watching it, but Inuyasha seems to be only one who is interest by all while Kagome is about to fall a sleep. Kagome of course have known most of the 2-player game by heart since she and Souta always play here. After a while, Inuyasha got bore too. The intros for each game are just flashes of pictures for the games. Then a game caught both Kagome's and Inuyasha's attention. The screen is now showing a game called _Warrior: The Legend of the Ashura Sword. _The screen show flashes of pictures of people fighting monsters, a castle, knights, the sword, villages, dark caves, people fighting …and many more. They went to the front deck and asked for the game.

"We would like to play the game called _Warrior: The Legend of the Ashura Sword,_ please."

"Ah, the new game. Milk will tell you the rules and the things you need to know," said one of the workers.

They follow Milk to the room. Inside the room there is a computer and beside it two headsets. The walls are cover with poster from the game.

"This game is a game on choice. They game is about how Sakuya and his friend Yukino go on a quest to find the Ashura sword to prove that he is the hire to the Ashura throne. You will find out more about it when you play."

"What do you mean by that the game is a game on choice?" asked Inuyasha.

"That means this game have more that one way to play, it depends on the player on how they chose to play the game. Any more questions."

They pause a while.

"Okay. This is how you start. After you put on the headset, your mind will be transport in to the game itself. You will have items on you and a storage box for you to keep the less important ones. To get the item from you storage box, just simply use the mouse in front of you. You have a limited of 2 hours to play before the system over heats. Don't worry if you don't finish the game, but try to though. So are we all clear."

They nodded. Then they went to put on the headset and get ready to play. Milk has gone back out to the control room to get them started.

"Now this is the last communication we will have until the end of the game. You sure you don't have any questions."

"Yes."

"Then, good luck!"

They feel like their minds separated from their bodies, when they entered the game.

Now, let the game begin!

* * *

Well, how was it? Please be nice, remember this me first attempt on Inuyasha. 

I know this chapter is kinda boring, but I promise it will be exciting later on.

Please, Review.  
Shina 


End file.
